After the war: Cassie and Jake
by Shinycrystaline
Summary: It is about what could have happened to Cassie and Jake after the war and book 54.Basically, it is about their point of views and about them meeting again in another hemisphere.
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER THE WAR: CASSIE AND JAKE**

This story takes place after the War and Book #54(Last book) of the Animorphs series. This story is like a "What if?" story. It is a story of what could have happen after Jake and Cassie broke up and went their separate ways.

Note:

This story is about what COULD have happened, not what happened. It was never mentioned that this was what happened to Cassie and Jake after they parted ways and led their own separate lives.

--

CASSIE:

I have moved on. Though sometimes, I still remember Jake and all the bittersweet memories that we once shared. However, Jake changed. His feelings had changed and I used to think, "Is this really Jake?" He was a swell guy, but does not like to talk about his feelings. He is really responsible and was the guy who kept our group, Animorphs, going and surviving, even when the going gets real tough. As the battle continued, Jake's determination and grit began to weaken. He changed into someone who tried to get others to take charge and he no longer trusts anyone. At all. I like him… Very much. On the other hand, it is not easy to keep a romantic relationship going if the other party is changing emotionally. I understand why he is changing though. It is not easy to continue to be your strong self if your parents and brother have been controlled by Yeerks.

In the end, we broke up. Jake had lost all trust in me by then. Everything about him was so, so… Different. Anyway, after we parted ways, I met this guy called Hal Kings. Hal was really nice, but he was not so much like Jake. Hal is outgoing and cheerful, forever being positive. In contrast, Jake is more down-to-earth and serious. I am honestly really happy to have met someone like Hal. After the war, I was kind of traumatized by whatever that I had seen. Therefore, with Hal's positive attitude, I have managed to get back to leading a normal, relaxed life. It has been years since I last saw Jake. I wonder how he is…

--

Jake:

I am pretty much a loner now. Everybody said that I have changed. The mission in which I went with Ax was successful. Now, I am back in earth, alone and without any friends. Animorphs has broken up. We are no longer one gang together. Marco is ignoring me and Ax only talks to me when he needs my advice on something important. Tobias is gone, soaring in the wind at some unknown part of the world. Cassie… I have let her down. Totally. We have lost contact with each other and I guess she's happy that she has got rid of me. I don't know what she thinks of me. We broke up and during the war, I lost trust in her. Coming to think of it, why did I lose trust in her? She has not done much to let me down or disappoint me. I miss the times where we would laugh together and share sweet and bitter moments in harmony and unity. Now, she's pretty much gone, in some part of the world.

Whatever it is, I am flying off tomorrow to Australia. Maybe I can forget all that has happened after my long break in Australia. I can forget about the war with the Yeerks, bloodshed, sadness and tears, my family and… Cassie. Relaxing on the beaches is not my type of holiday, but still, I guess I should try it out. I will probably try to surf the waves too. According to the travel agent, it will be fun.

--

Cassie:

I do not know why I allowed Hal to pay for my air ticket and convince me to accompany him to Australia for some fun. This is crazy. I am on the plane now. The sky is so blue and serene. I hardly see the sky in this way before. I guess when I was young, I was too busy preventing the Yeerk Invasion to actually just sit back and stare at the sky and its fluffy white clouds. It is unbelievable that I spent most of my childhood fighting the Yeerks, rather than playing and going out on dates and shopping sprees. Not that I would want to do THAT of course. I wished I had spent the time fighting Yeerks on things like caring for sick and unhealthy animals. Sigh. Hey, look! Australia. We are landing soon. Later.

--

Jake:

I am relaxing on the mat at the beach. Wow, it feels good to have the sun shine on your back. I bet that by the end of the day, I would have gained a wonderful tan and healthy glow. Ahhhhh… Wait a 

second. Who is THAT? I mean, she looks so familiar. The face. The face. Isn't that… It cannot be. I came here to forget about her and there she comes walking. Impossible. I can see her face clearer now. It is… Gosh! It is Cassie! Who is that walking beside her? Is that her boyfriend? It must be. Oh. She has seen me now. What should I do?

--

Cassie:

That is Jake! What a coincidence. What should I do? Should I approach him and say hi? It is hard to communicate with him nowadays because his mindset has changed. The puzzling thing is, why is Jake at the beach? He usually stays in reading. Strange. I do not know what to do. If this continues, I can possibly die.

--

Jake:

Here goes nothing! I am going to say hi to her.

--

Conversation between Jake and Cassie(and Hal):

Jake (nervously): Ummm… Hi.

Cassie (shyly): Hi. Hal, this is Jake, my ex. Jake, this is Hal, my boyfriend.

Jake (politely): Nice to meet you.

Hal (smiling): Nice to meet you too. Cassie, I will go and get us some ice-cream. Have a nice chat. Later.

Cassie (smiling weakly): Later.

Jake (running his fingers through his hair): So, how have you been?

Cassie (Shrugging): Fine. What about you?

Jake (Shrugging): Fine too.

Cassie: Did you keep in touch with the other Animorphs?

Jake: No. Tobias is still upset over Rachel's death, Marco is ignoring me and Ax and I are not exactly that close.

Cassie (Gravely and sorrowfully): Poor Rachel. She does not deserve to die. She was so brave and all. Her life was lost because of the battle. She sacrificed herself.

Jake: Yes, she did. Her sacrifice was big and she contributed a lot to the fight against the Yeerks. Rachel is very brave and honourable. Though at times, she can be rather impulsive and bloodthirsty.

Cassie: That's her nature. She cannot help it.

Jake: The battle was tough, but yet, we won. Many people and aliens deserve credit for helping us in our battle against the Yeerks. We are heroes and have saved people's lives. Rachel was great. She did really well in the battle. She is dead and we cannot bring her back to life, so I suggest we stop talking so much about her.

Cassie (Tearfully): Yes, we cannot bring people back from the dead. Once they have died, they have died. I miss her so much though. Poor Tobias. He must really miss Rachel. They were so close and were practically a couple…

--

Narration:

Cassie's voice trailed off as she looked at Jake. Painful memories of their past relationship came crashing down on their heart. The memories were beautiful and sweet, but they had been painful too. Tears welled up in Cassie's eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Expressionlessly, Jake looked at her. Despite his expressionless face, in him, Jake could feel his heartstrings being tugged. Even if none of them would admit it, they still loved each other… Very much.

Just then, Hal appeared with the ice-cream. Cassie glanced at the ice-cream, then back at him and whispered faintly, "Let's go." Puzzled, Hal looked at her. Grabbing his arm, Cassie gently pulled him out of the beach, while Jake continued staring at her. His heart ached to watch her leave. It really did.

_To be continued…_


	2. Ending Chapter two

JAKE:

I really don't know why, but secretly, deep in my heart, I still miss Cassie. After all, we have been through so much together. It really is hard to believe that she has a new boyfriend. Hal. If I had not been so wary of her in the war, our relationship would not have come to an end and we could still be together, even married. Though, that time, she did refuse me when I proposed to her.

Wait a second.

I should stop thinking about Cassie. Totally. I should just relax and enjoy myself, not think about my unhappy past. Relax. Enjoy. Yes. I must relax and enjoy myself and take a break.

No. I can't relax. I really can't. I MUST find Cassie and sort things out with her. Wherever she is. I MUST. We have to clear up all out doubts and every misunderstanding that we had of each other. The thing is, how am I supposed to find her? Sydney is not such a small town, you know. I have a feeling that Cassie still likes me. I mean, the way she looked at me… Who am I kidding? Why should she still like me? Erase all memories of her. Erase. Erase.

--

CASSIE:

Jake. Jake. Well, at least how know how he's getting along now. He's fine. Though I doubt he has a girlfriend. He must be lonely. Poor Jake. Why am I thinking of him? I don't know…

Actually, I DO know why I am still thinking about him after so many years. It is because I still like him. Love him, actually. Who am I kidding? I do not love Hal. Maybe just platonic 'like' Hal. That's all. Honestly. Hal and I are just… Not meant for each other. Though how am I supposed to break up with him? How can I? I will break his heart! Shatter it in fact. He will feel as if his heart was torn into a million little pieces and thrown into the air like confetti. Sigh. I am having a headache now. Jake or Hal? Jake or Hal?

--

JAKE:

I really want to meet Cassie. Where can I meet her? Oh yeah, I'm still on the beach, thinking deep sad thoughts about Cassie

--

CASSIE:

I have made up my mind. No one's stopping me.

--

JAKE:

Did you know what happened? Did you?? Well, Cassie just kissed me. She came back to the beach. Full details:

I was packing up to leave the beach in sadness and grief. Suddenly, Cassie came running up to me and you know the rest.

Okay, that was not such a great account of what happened. Does it matter?! We are probably going to marry and live happily ever after. Obviously. I am now grinning with joy. I feel light-headed. I have NEVER felt so happy, no, ECSTASTIC, in my whole ENTIRE life. We are seriously going to marry. Okay, I have not proposed to her for the second time yet, but it is obvious that we are getting married. There seems to be a silent mutual consent between us to getting married. Rejoice. Rejoice.

--

CASSIE:

I chose Jake.

--

N/A: Thereafter, they got married and had children. Obviously. As for Hal? Well, he and Cassie broke up and he is currently in New York, working on a top secret project. His heart was broken, of course. Whose wouldn't when their girlfriend broke up with them? However, he is probably okay now. Maybe he has even started dating.

N/A (again): I am sorry if you find the ending too abrupt. It is a bit rushed. I know.


End file.
